


Scent It on My Skin

by cloudsarefluffy



Series: Ask and Ye Shall Recieve (Tumblr Ask Box Prompts) [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AKA he's less plagued by his problems, Alpha Derek, Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Confessions, Derek is a Good Alpha, Derek is a Softie, Derek is better, Feral Behavior, First Kiss, Insecure Stiles Stilinski, Kate Argent Dies, Kate Tries Shit, Kidnapped Stiles, Kinda?, M/M, No Smut, Oblivious Stiles, POV Stiles, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Dynamics, Pheromones, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Scent Manipulation, Scent Marking, This Is a Quickie, True Mates, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Warning: Kate Argent, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Mates, Wolf Derek, Wolfsbane Poisoning, idk - Freeform, just for a scene bc of wolfsbane, nothing substantial, sorrrryyyy, this fic felt too emotional and serious to include it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsarefluffy/pseuds/cloudsarefluffy
Summary: On Tumblr, mgiosia asked:Would you consider a Fic of Teen wolf gang trying to stop Kate, she wants to use pheromone to get Alpha Derek to be her mate. stiles gets hit instead, even after the potions wares off, Derek may realize that someone was his Mate all along.---“There we are.That’swhat I’ve been waiting for,” the man steps closer, voice lowering, “For you to finally stop being a little shit and realize how much danger you are actually in, and that precious shell of yours just…breaks.”Breaking or not, his captor is wrong. Stiles has been aware of how shitty this is for him since he woke up here, bound and lectured at with various threats.It’s just…“Oh, but the fear isn’t something you feel when it comes to yourself, is it?”No.  It isn’t.





	Scent It on My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, long time no see, right?
> 
> Well, here's an update on what happened while I was away, and why I've come back in a way that makes me seem like a dog with its tail between its legs. :/
> 
> But to summarize, I was part of an online community on an app called amino, and I was in a group made for a band I liked. I was on there for seven months, and I was friends with the moderation team and thought things were going great. Then we have a disagreement, and they turned against me in ways I didn't think possible. I even opened up to them about mental things going on with me at the time, and it made it worse.
> 
> I had a post written about me, saying I was a headache and such a problem over what was going on between us, and it was visible for the entire community of over 122,000 people to see, because they featured it on the front page.
> 
> It was made far too personal, and they attacked me for my mental health issues over a disagreement we were having.
> 
> Tbh it's been so hard getting back into the swing of things, and I've been struggling since the beginning of April, when this happened.
> 
> But I'm coming back around, and writing fic was something that has always helped me cope in a healthy way over the years, so here I am again.
> 
> I've already written a fic for Hannigram, and I've been hittin' my inbox on Tumblr and reviewing the prompts I've gotten in the interim. Tbh, I've never really had a problem here on AO3. At the most I've only ever gotten a handful of negative comments that were unnecessary while I've been a member writing for _multiple_ fandoms. 
> 
> So yeah, y'all are FAR BETTER than they ever were and will be, so I'm glad to be back, and sorry for being gone and inactive for so long...
> 
> Anyways, I hope this is what you wanted mgiosia! Either way, thank you for the prompt!
> 
> I'm sorry I didn't really portray Stiles as the pack mom, but Derek is def a pack dad. Also, I let Kate use her pheromone potion, and let nature take its course. (;
> 
> Here's a few things to note for this fic, just in case:  
> \- Derek has been getting better. There's not exactly a tag for when Derek has gotten better and chilled out (and honestly there should be one), so just note that Derek has made progress and is not "growl growl Kate fucked me up" like he was in the very beginning.  
> \- I tagged this as canon divergence because it's not entirely off the beaten path in terms of Teen Wolf as y'all know. I personally never watched the show, so I don't know what point in time this would fall under, but I assume that it's probably around Stiles' senior year/freshman year of college, since Derek has had time to chill and get better.  
> \- Also, no one has died. As far as you can concern yourself, a lot of what killed people or ruined lives throughout the series never happened in this verse. Just replace it with the common nuisances of the supernatural instead, and there you have it.
> 
> Sorry if this doesn't feel substantial, and that it doesn't have smut. This story just fell short with me in that way, and smut felt out of place to me. Apologies. :(
> 
> That should be everything, tho.
> 
> Enjoy!~

At this point, Stiles isn’t exactly fazed when he wakes up to find that he’s bound at his wrists and feet.

When running with the supernatural, it’s often that he gets kidnapped. It’s par for the course— the usual. He’s lost count at how many times he’s been nabbed.

After all, being the human — the weaker, slower link — means that you’re often the prime target when it comes to others attacking their pack.

So, Stiles is used to it. 

But, that doesn’t mean he has to _like_ it.

“You know,” he starts, sitting up and trying to roll his shoulders as best he can, wincing at the way his cramped muscles uncomfortably flex, “I’m starting to get tired of the whole ‘rope him in’ gag. You guys need to change it up soon or I’m gonna get bored.”

There’s a huff from behind Stiles, and soon he is having his hair grabbed — downsides of growing it out, he guesses — and his head yanked back. 

“Crack jokes all you want,” his captor — a man, gruff, older, hidden away from Stiles view as the bright light overhead makes Stiles squint — tightens the grip on his hair, “but you won’t be laughing here very shortly.”

Stiles swallows, the movement awkward at the way his beck his angled, “Y-Yeah, but save me the evil, doomsday speech, will ya? I’ve heard it a hundred times at this point and—“

A slap silences and dazes Stiles then, and the man holding his hostage laughs as Stiles recoups, licking his teeth and tasting the salted rustiness of blood.

“I should just tape your mouth shut, but, I guess I wouldn’t be able to hear you scream when the time comes.”

Which— oh. _Oh._ That’s nice.

Despite Stiles having ADHD and barely any filters between his brain and his mouth, he does know when he needs to shut the fuck up. Especially when he’s in a life or death situation. 

Albeit, this is a common threat, but Stiles doesn’t want to take the chance on making it a successful one.

The man, obscured by shadow, walks around Stiles then, and over to a nearby table where he begins to fiddle with something Stiles also can’t see, “Besides, Kate would be highly displeased if I stole that opportunity from her anyways.”

Kate… 

No, it couldn’t— . . .

Kate Argent? Like, _the_ Kate? 

“Even with your mouth shut, I can still _hear_ you thinking,” there is the sound of a pop, like a champagne bottle being opened, and he huffs, “How does your pack even stand to have you around?”

“I like to think it’s because I have an amazing personality,” Stiles murmurs, trying to make out what the man is doing.

His captor chuckles, the sound edged with disbelief as he grabs what looks like a— yeah, that’s a knife— from the wall, “Doesn’t matter. It won’t mean anything in a moment. You’ll be nothing more than something your precious alpha will eviscerate.”

Stiles can’t help it then. He laughs.

Laughs because Derek, in all honestly, is like a teddy bear. A teddy bear that can shift into a wolf and can be pissy when it comes to the moon cycle, and that’s about it. It took him a while to get comfortable, that’s true, but now, Derek is just a chill dude who can sometimes joke and be sarcastic, but mostly runs around acting like the pack dad.

“What about that is funny to you?”

Stiles’ eyes are watering at that point, and he has to take a couple breaths just to level himself a bit, “Nothing just— you think _Derek_ is capable of hurting me? The same guy who bought me Star Wars band-aids and a cupcake when I got a paper cut?”

The man sounds irritated as he speaks, “You seem to forget that there are ways to manipulate an alpha. Especially when Kate is already so experienced with yours.”

And that kills any laughter in Stiles quite effectively, and he stills, looking at his captor with wide eyes.

“There we are. _That’s_ what I’ve been waiting for,” the man steps closer, voice lowering, “For you to finally stop being a little shit and realize how much danger you are actually in, and that precious shell of yours just… _breaks._ ”

Breaking or not, his captor is wrong. Stiles has been aware of how shitty this is for him since he woke up here, bound and lectured at with various threats.

It’s just…

“Oh, but the fear isn’t something you feel when it comes to yourself, is it?”

No. It isn’t.

“Funny. A human— breakable, so mortal in comparison— fearing for a beast that could easily end his life within the next second. Kate was right when she said you had more than just a few screws loose.”

“Then I don’t even want to know how fucked up things are on your end,” Stiles hisses, and he starts pulling a bit at the ropes, trying to see if there’s any give.

“I guess you’re about to find out, then,” he chuckles.

There’s a door Stiles hadn’t noticed that opens from off to the side, and his head jerks in its direction out of reflex. His heart is jackhammering against his ribs, breathing fleeting, and he feels like he may have a panic attack as he notices who exactly is in the doorway.

Kate Argent, with an unconscious Derek Hale, subdued in chains undoubtedly covered in mountain ash.

“ _Derek!”_ Stiles cries, instantly trying to free himself and prays that his glare will set Kate on fire right then and there.

Kate laughs and drags Derek in until he’s dropped unceremoniously in front of Stiles. 

He’s out cold, his chest lightly falling and rising, and if Stiles tries hard enough, he can just pretend he’s caught the alpha sleeping instead of having been dragged in by Kate.

“Do you know how easy it is to capture your entire pack?” Kate sneers, and she is smiling while Stiles glares her, “And I thought werewolves were supposed to be formidable.”

“And humans were supposed to have hearts and a conscience, but you have me beat there.”

Kate makes a face at that, “Cute, but not funny.”

Stiles watches as she then meets up with the man who had been accompanying him until she came along. 

The lighting is still too shitty for Stiles to see what’s been going on, but he knows it’s nothing good— _definitely_ nothing good when Kate is involved. 

“So, how has Derek been in my absence, Stiles? Did you keep him happy while I was gone?”

Stiles almost wants to tell Kate that he’s been doing _better._ That, despite her best attempts, he’s been smiling, laughing, opening his heart up again. 

They have pack nights where they watch movies and cuddle together. They celebrate birthdays, and Derek usually is the one to get some of the best presents. They even have cookouts occasionally where Derek will buy a whole bunch of food, will cook it with Boyd out on the grill, and sends the pack home with leftovers for days.

But Derek has also done other things.

Like helping Scott learn how to drive on top of being a werewolf. When he saved Isaac from his abusive father. The one time when Derek gave Boyd and Erica a place to stay in his loft when they got evicted from their apartment.

And of course, with how he acts around Stiles.

Derek went from brash and honestly unbearable to someone Stiles wanted to invite over to his house at three AM when he couldn’t sleep. He was the one that helps Stiles when he has his panic attacks, who sometimes keeps an eye on Stiles’ dad when Stiles can’t, or even chips in money when Roscoe needs a repair.

Though, the best thing is that Derek _talks_ to Stiles.

Stiles can be open with the alpha and expect such a thing back. Derek can joke with him, can be serious, and more often than not, he reassures Stiles and helps him out with the rest of the pack, because if there’s one thing that Stiles is still insecure about, it’s being the only human in a wolf pack.

But Derek always lets him know he’s part of the pack— makes Stiles _feel_ like a part of the pack, even if he doesn’t go howling at the moon each month like everyone else. 

He knows he has a family with them, and Derek won’t let him forget that.

Stiles _wants_ to tell Kate that. To shove it in her face— that her attempts at turning Derek into a cold, unfeeling beast to prove her point didn’t work, and that he’s managed to come around and be better than what she expected out of him.

But Stiles won’t tell her. Because telling Kate that Derek is doing better like that — that he’s healed — will just leave him open to be broken by her all over again.

And Stiles doesn’t know if Derek could handle such a thing.

So fuck that satisfaction. Stiles would rather tell her to—

“Go fuck yourself.”

Kate’s smile grows at Stiles’ hostility, “Oh, honey. With what I’m about to do, I won’t ever have to worry about that again.”

Stiles pales, stomach roiling with nerves at her words, “What— what do you mean?”

“My first attempt nearly worked. I mean, I got pretty much all of his family in one night, but a few got away. _He_ got away,” she grits out, and Stiles can barely see her take something from the henchmen with her before she starts to come back around in front of him, “Ever since that night, I’ve been thinking of ways to finish this. To finally kill off all the Hales, but more importantly, Derek.”

Kate stops in front of Stiles, and the human stares daggers at her. Below, Derek is still out, and completely unaware of the current situation.

“Apart from my missed opportunity, I’ve missed his obedience. His blind trust. That willingness to please me and follow me around like, well, a love-struck puppy,” Stiles then sees her lift her hand, a small, glass vial filled with some clear liquid held between her fingertips, “With this, I can get that back. I can have Derek wrapped around my finger like he was before, and this time, I can have his heart and stab it too.”

“You’re a fucking _monster—_ ”

“No, honey. He is,” Kate kicks Derek’s head for good measure, and Stiles flinches as Derek growls, but is unable to wake up— they must have drugged him, “and I’ve got to take care of him before he ruins lives any more than he already has.”

“It’s you who ruined his life! You killed his family! You betrayed his trust in the worst possible way just because you could! If anyone needs to be taken out, it’s _you!”_

And Kate laughs, seemingly humored by Stiles’ rage, “Let’s just see what Derek thinks when he wakes up.”

Kate then takes the glass vile and puts its contents on her inner wrists. She rubs whatever was inside into her skin there, and then applies it to her neck. Stiles watches her do so, utterly lost as to what is happening now.

“Ben,” Kate jerks her head to beckon him over, “Wake the mutt up.”

The man — Ben — comes over, removing the chains from Derek so he can inject something into Derek’s forearm. After the shot is done, Ben quickly puts space between himself and Derek as the alpha begins to stir. By the time Ben is out of the room, shutting a large, metal door and locking it in place, Derek is already snarling and coming into consciousness.

Stiles watches in horror as Derek’s eyes fly open, his irises red and glowing hotly as he snarls, fangs dropping into his mouth with tendrils of saliva stretching from their opposing tips. Kate laughs as Derek begins to shift in his chains, his human form rearranging itself with the snapping of bones to shift into his wolf one. 

For as furious as Derek looks, huffing and puffing, jumping up onto his huge paws and shuddering with rage, Kate seems entirely at ease with herself.

“Wolfsbane is magical, don’t you think? It always brings on the best of rages.”

Stiles’ throat is dry as Derek’s head swivels then, ears laid back as he rumbles, claws extended. His eyes land on Stiles, and there is a frightening realization for the human as he sees no recognition in those crimson irises.

“D-Derek?”

In response, the alpha roars, and Stiles cowers in on himself as Derek puffs his fur up in obvious threat.

“Seems like your alpha no longer wants to play nice,” Kate giggles, and she then _walks_ towards Derek, hips sashaying as she goes, “With you, at least.”

Stiles thinks that Kate must be off her rocker completely then if she was confident enough to approach Derek as she does. She doesn’t even flinch away as Derek pivots sharply to face her, snarling and baring his teeth.

“Now now, is that really how you’re going to treat your beloved mate?”

And Stiles’ heart drops.

The room feels cold, and his vision narrows in on the way that Derek begins to _relax_ as she approaches. He even comes forward, ears straightening as he goes to sniff the insides of her wrist.

As Derek scents her, Kate is smiling at him, looking utterly smug as Derek tail wags sluggishly at what he finds in her scent, no longer growling and feral as he was.

Stiles wants to throw up. Wants to scream.

Kate was Derek’s mate and he never— never thought to tell them? Never thought to tell Stiles?

“Are you jealous?” Kate giggles again as Derek even starts licking her skin, “Oh, the look on your face is priceless, Stiles. I enjoy that I get to witness the very moment you realize that your precious alpha no longer gives a single fuck about you.”

Stiles can’t help it, he begins to cry. Cry because he should’ve known better than to believe he meant something when Derek couldn’t tell him the truth about Kate— that he may have hoped for something that wasn’t his sometimes when Derek would do things that made his heart flutter and his knees weak.

“You’re crying, even better,” Kate pushes Derek off of her then, the alpha uncaring for the handling as he looks at her, panting and wagging his tail in disgusting adoration, “It’s going to make it that much better when he rips you to pieces.”

Stiles makes a wounded noise at that, and instantly, Derek’s ears are pricking, and his eyes are back on Stiles. 

In milliseconds, he goes from sweet and loving, back to the anger in which he woke up with. Derek snarls again, and he begins to pace forward towards Stiles, seeing the human as a threat.

“Der,” Stiles whispers, and the alpha’s lip pulls over his teeth as he growls, jaws separating to show his sharp fangs once more, “Der, please.”

“Begging won’t do you any good, but it does add to the show.”

Stiles ignores Kate, and his heart jackrabbits as Derek gets closer to him, still looking completely feral. He holds back a whimper as he shuts his eyes, unwilling to witness to Derek this way in his final moments.

But instead of being bitten or ripped apart, instead of there being a growl or roar, Stiles is utterly shocked to hear a small whine, and feel a nose be pressed into his neck.

He yelps sharply at the coldness of it as Derek scents him, his sounds remorseful and a little confused as he goes over Stiles’ throat— like he is making sure of something.

From across the room, Kate squawks, “Are you— what are you doing!?”

Derek must figure out something or find what he’s looking for because he whines again, but this time, he rubs up against Stiles and begins licking his face with a neediness that didn’t come close to his reaction to Kate. It leaves Stiles stunned, getting his tears wiped up by the alpha while Kate seethes at the turn of events.

“This was supposed to work!” she screams, kicking something and making Derek stiffen and look her way with a growl, to which she glares at him for, “You dumb mutt! You _lied_ to me that night! You told me—“

Before Kate can finish, Derek is charging her, roaring again and this time, not changing his disposition or holding back as he nears her.

Stiles has to shut his eyes and look away, recoiling and shaking as he can hear the sounds of what is happening in the space opposite of his own. Soon Kate’s screams die down into gurgles, and then, into nothingness. 

Stiles refuses to look up, even when a hand touches his shoulder, making him flinch.

“Stiles, it’s just me.”

Stiles peeks then, and he sees Derek, shirtless and covered in what looks like—

“Are you okay?”

Stiles manages to jerkily nod, but he looks away from Derek then before he ends up having a panic attack.

“Here,” Stiles feels the ropes give way after Derek’s claw slices through them, “Can you walk?”

Stiles nods again and uses Derek’s help to stand up on shaky legs.

He doesn’t look across the room.

“Come on, we’ve got to get out of here.”

They go over to the door, and before they can even try and attempt figuring a way to break out, it opens to reveal a ruffled looking Scott.

“Oh my god, you guys—“ he looks frantically between the both of them, most likely taking in their state and thinking the worst, “what happened?”

“Kate Argent did,” Derek says with a growl, and Stiles remains quiet beside him, “She’s taken care of now.”

Scott must see the mess behind his alpha, as his eyes widen and his skin pales a bit.

Derek then moves Stiles so they leave the room, and Scott steps aside for them, making sure to shut the door, “Where is the rest of the pack?”

“They’re looking for you both. We’ve already taken care of the other hunters, and all that was left to do was find you two. I just happened to be near here when I heard you roar.”

“Send out a text and tell everyone to regroup at my loft. We’ll go forward from there.”

Scott nods, “You got it.”

Stiles watches as his best friend grabs his phone out of his pocket, already typing away as he gives them space. It leaves Stiles with the feeling that his skin is crawling, almost.

“You have questions…” Derek is murmuring, and Stiles can hear him rummaging around for something.

“Kate, she— … she said she was your mate, and it seems like she was for a moment…”

Derek remains quiet, and Stiles can hear him turn on what must be a sink behind him.

“Derek, was she ever—“

“I thought she was, in the beginning,” the alpha answers, and the water shuts off then, “That’s what she accused me of lying to her about because I told her that before the fire.”

Stiles swallows, his hands balling up into fists, “Was she, though?”

“No.”

Relief nearly makes Stiles’ knees buckle, and he lets out a shaky exhale as he tries to ground himself.

Derek remains silent behind him.

It gets Stiles thinking then, though, and he murmurs, “Why did your wolf treat her like one then, if only for a moment?”

“I’m guessing she was trying to use pheromones to confuse my wolf. If she truly thought she was my mate, then she most likely assumed that I would be able to forgive and forget if she managed to remind my wolf of that and the fact we already had a history before the fire.”

“It worked for a bit,” Stiles worries his lip for a moment, bracing himself, and then turns to face Derek— the alpha has wet some sort of cloth, and he was cleaning Kate’s blood off of himself until Stiles decided to finally look at him, “What made your wolf realize it was a rouse?”

At that, Derek’s cheeks flush, and he finishes getting the rest of the crimson painting his skin off and onto the rag, “You.”

“Me?”

“Your scent, it—“ Derek avoids Stiles’ eyes, “it wasn’t like what Kate tried to force.”

“Is it because I’m pack?”

Derek looks up then in confusion, “What?”

“Because I’m pack,” Stiles repeats, “The bond that Kate tried to force with you wasn’t true, but you and I, we’re pack. What’s between us is legitimate.”

“No, Stiles, that’s not—“ Derek sighs, and seems to steel himself before he comes over and gets into Stiles’ space, making the human blink out of surprise as the alpha cups his face, “What’s between us is legitimate. It always has been. But it’s always been more than just a pack bond.”

“What are you— . . .” Stiles trails off, and it’s then that he notices Derek is looking at his lips, “D-Der?”

“Stiles, my wolf was able to realize what Kate was doing because your scent is different from everyone else’s. And no, it’s not because you’re human.”

Stiles blinks, voice soft and heart thrumming, “What is it then?”

“You’re my mate, okay? My _true_ mate.”

Stiles’ jaw drops a bit, and before he can really react, Derek is swooping in and kissing him gently, making the world around them blur until all it can focus on is the feel of Derek’s lips again his own. Stiles ends up kissing Derek back shortly after that, and he can feel Derek’s arms wrap around his waist.

When they part, Stiles is lightly panting, “Why didn’t you tell me before this?”

“I— I wasn’t sure. And you were young,” Derek explains, hanging his head lightly, “I was more certain over time, but tonight was undeniable for me…”

“I think it was undeniable for me too,” Stiles starts, and Derek chances a glance at the human, “Kate is awful in general, that’s for sure, but when she said she was your mate, I— I felt sick to my stomach… I felt like the world crumpled in around me, because I knew it wasn’t right. It didn’t feel right. Like I knew that it was… it was supposed to be me.”

Derek purrs lightly at the confession, and he presses their foreheads together, “I’m sorry that we had to figure it out this way… I wanted to do something special, once I was sure, but…”

“It’s okay,” Sties grips onto one of Derek’s hands, smiling, “We survived Kate, and we know she won’t bother us any longer. That’s good enough for me.”

The alpha smiles lightly, “It’s good enough for me too.”

Stiles sighs, and he places himself against Derek, his head tucked under the alpha’s chin. They stay there for a moment, just enjoying the other’s presence.

“I wish we don’t have to go back to the pack just yet. I kind of want to have a moment to ourselves with this, you know?”

“Why do you think I asked them to meet us up at the loft?”

Stiles grins, “My mate, thinking of everything.”

“I have to, especially with you,” Derek kisses the top of Stiles’ head, “but, at the same time, I don’t want to worry anyone any longer. Tonight was… a lot.”

“Yeah,” Stiles sighs with resignation, “you’re right.”

But then, a finger tilts Stiles’ chin up to where he’s eye to eye with Derek, “Hey, I’ll make it up to you… Let’s say, a night where we binge watch Star Wars and gorge ourselves on curly fries?”

“Oh my god, you _are_ my mate.”

And with a small shrug, Derek smiles proudly.

**Author's Note:**

> ##### Prompt me here:
> 
> http://sunshinexlollipops.tumblr.com/promptask
> 
> ##### This was written to:
> 
> 1\. Maybe IDK - Jon Bellion  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OLYObm5xNy8&index=8&list=RDXiycuuUwJVE
> 
> 2\. Jim Morrison - Jon Bellion  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UdUiMdQSVWY&index=6&list=RDXiycuuUwJVE
> 
> 3\. Who Do You Voodoo, Bitch - Sam B (Dead Island Soundtrack)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=neQhZGvpd0I
> 
> 4\. Do Re Mi - BlackbearW  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BL9jY9b2uFg


End file.
